A Daffodil and a Lotus
by Piece of Peace
Summary: Starring Heero and Relena, plus guest starring Sango from Inuyasha. Heero and Relena have been good friends for many years, and Relena is secretly in love with him, though she tries not to show it. But when an even older friend than her shows up one day,


Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Gundam Wing or its characters and they all belong to their rightful owner(s).

Summary: Heero and Relena have been good friends for many years, and Relena is secretly in love with him, though she tries not to show it. But when an even older friend than her shows up one day, things between her and Heero seem to change in ways, which is the opposite of what she had been hoping for with him…

_Heero walked out of his friend's (or possibly ex-friend's) house. It was a dark, rainy night and he hadn't bothered to use or bring an umbrella. The shower of tears fell on him like sharp pieces of glass. "Heero! Come back!" called Relena, walking up quickly in pursuit of him, getting wet just as he was. She caught up with him just as he opened the little gate in front of her house. "Heero" she commanded him like he was a soldier, but instead he just ignored her and continued on. Frustrated, Relena decided to grab his hand. And she did so with speed and strength. He didn't resist, but also kept his back turned to her. "Heero…look at me. Please…" Relena said sadly, begging him. Reluctantly, he turned around to face her, looking at her beautiful and pretty face and eyes, but sadness were also in both of them. "Tell me Heero…do you love her?" she asked more softly loosening the grip on his hand. He still remained silent. She began to shed tears from her eyes as the skies were doing right now. "Ever since she came, you've been distancing yourself from me more and more…" she said in a normal tone through her tears. Heero tried to think deeply, as looked into her dark blue eyes. Was it really her that he loved? "Well Relena, do you love me then?" he asked, finally speaking. He was sure he knew just what exactly she was going to say, but still hoped she would say that she wasn't sure or she didn't. And it didn't take long for her to answer. "Yes Heero I do love you, very much" she answered looking deep at him and tightening her grip on his hand now with both her hands and pulled it up closer to her. Now it was his turn to answer. After a long momen of thinking, he spoke up. "…Relent ,… I…"_

_Some months earlier… _

It was a bright sunny morning. Heero Yuy woke up from his bed. He got up and stretched and looked out the window. Wonderful. From what it seemed, it was a warm day too. Pleased with what today appeared, he went to the bathroom and took a shower. After getting dressed, he left his house and began his walk to the café.

"Yo, Heero buddy" called a voice from behind. He turned around and saw that it was Duo running up to him. Duo Maxwell was a good friend of his, a guy his age with a three-foot brown braid . They were both taking Engineering classes in college to become engineers themselves after graduation. Duo was also good at mechanics, something he learned in his high school years. "Hey Duo, how's it going?" he greeted. "Just fine and dandy" he answered. "So what did you come here for?" Heero asked. "Oh nothing really. Just wanted to tell you that there's a new student coming from Japan, like you" Duo explained. "And I hear she's not so bad looking" he added. "Whatever" Heero said. "Well anyways wanna come to the café for a bit with me?" he asked Duo. "Ok sure."

Since it wasn't so far away, walking there wasn't much of a problem. Within about ten minutes they were already there. It was your usual kind of café, the one you saw in old movies. They went in, and each ordered a cup of coffee and left. While back on the street drinking their cups of coffee, Duo decided to bring up something to talk about. "You know Heero, Valentine's Day is coming up next year. As far as I know, Relent isn't seeing anyone so…" he began. "Oh whatever you little goofball" Heero cut in preventing Duo from finishing his sentence. He was always joking about him and Relena, another friend of his. Relena Darlian was another good friend. She was also his age, and went to the same college Duo and he went to, but her course was teaching, and that itself required you to take sub courses such as mathematics, science, English etc. In fact, he and Relena have known each other since elementary school. To say rumors about them was something his other colleagues liked to do every now and then because it just seemed to them that they were 'friends friends.' But clearly that's just fiction…

"So do you know anything else about the girl from Japan?" Heero asked Duo as they walked. "She's here to study English I believe" Duo said. "So who told you about her?" he asked another question. "Everyone was talking about it yesterday night. The people practically worship Asians" he answered. It was a fact that Far eastern culture was admired and popular among people around the world, but Heero just assumed that the term Duo said was only an exaggeration. They now reached the building and were walking on the campus right now. At the main front entrance, they could see Quatre up ahead waiting for them. "Hiya guys, good morning" Quatre said. Quatre Raberba Winner, like Heero was a foreigner. He came from Morocco at an early age to study and he also came from a wealthy family, which was something he only told his friends lest everyone wanted to befriend him.

Then without any sign of showing he did what he did, and suddenly along with Duo, they both cried out: "Happy Birthday Heero!" When they finished, a girl appeared from a side of the wall hidden from Heero's view. She had jet black hair, and from what it seems a good shaped body. And like Duo said, she did look very Japanese. Strangely, very familiar too…

"Hi Heero! How's it going?" she said smiling, talking to him informally in Japanese. "Pardon?" he said back in his native tongue. "It's me, Sango, your old friend from Japan. Remember 1st grade in Tokyo?" she asked. Heero, who had good memory now remembered. "Oh, you've changed so much Sango! I remembered you, just didn't recognize, that's all. How did you find me?" Heero asked his old childhood friend. "Your parents told me you were here and I wanted to study in America. Then I luckily met your friends Quatre and Duo when I came here for my room since I'm a boarding student. So they arranged all this" Sango explained.

"Uh, guys you could you speak in English?" Duo said interrupting them. "Oh sure" he said to Duo. Now facing Sango, he asked: "Do you know how to speak English Sango?" "Yes, I studied in school, but I'm not fluent" she said. "Well don't worry, you'll learn."

Relena was also walking to college that morning. She carried her usual backpack with her though it was unusual since it made her look like a schoolgirl. But today, she brought something special with her. Inside her backpack, was a custom, T-shirt which she had spent hours and days working on as a special birthday present for Heero. On it was a picture of a Japanese woman wearing a kimono holding a traditional paper umbrella. It looked like it was watercolor painted on, which she made it look like to match Japanese culture. In all the years they had known each other, this would be the first time either of them will have given the other a birthday present. Relena walked up to the college's main entrance and by chance she spotted Heero, Duo, and Quatre together with a girl she had never seen before. She walked up closer to them and from what it seemed the new girl had the same Japanese nationality Heero had. And they were speaking in a language she didn't know, Japanese she assumed since Heero was.

"Heero?" Relena said when she came up close enough. He turned around. "Oh! Hi Relena, didn't see you there. This a friend of mine from Japan. This is Sango" he said introducing her to Relena. "This is my friend Relena" he said to her in Japanese. "Nice to meet you Sango" she said politely. "And a pleasure to meet you Relena" Sango replied back in English, but with an accent. "So tell me about the both of you" Relena asked. "We were friends back in first grade" Heero explained. "I see, so what did you come here to study in the U.S?" she asked Sango. "…Daw-kuh-ta…" she said slowly. "I beg your pardon Sango?" Relena asked her. Sango turned to Heero and said 'doctor' in Japanese. "She means 'doctor'" he explained. "Oh I see."

The bell rung seconds after, meaning that classes would be starting shortly in minutes. "I weel bee fine. I theengk my English eez good eenaaf. So I will be aybul to manage" Sango said. "You sure? I can help you if you'd like" Heero offered. "No, its ok" she said perfectly in Japanese and walked off into the building. "Bye bye everyone" she said. "Yeah, I gotta go too" Duo said. "Well see you around Heero and Relena" and with that said, Quatre walked off to his classroom. And Heero was no exception. "Bye Relena. I'll see you after school ok?" "Ok Heero."

And he walked off into the building just as Duo, Quatre, and more recently Sango. She just then remembered that she still had that birthday present to give him, but Sango's appearance had distracted her. Well, there was still later today and after school so it wasn't too late. Thinking that everything was ok, she walked into the halls of college calm and dignified as usual.

To be continued…

Ok, I want reviews people! Tell me what's good, and what's bad, or say what you think!


End file.
